Chicle de menta y zapato
by Lilu'u Malfoy
Summary: Para Lily Potter, Scorpius Malfoy es como la goma de mascar en su zapato. Un fastidio, tan imposible y muy difícil de apartar. Pero ella puede vivir con ese dulce, y a la vez amargo chiclecito. Además, ¿a quien no le gusta el chicle de menta?


**Summary:** _Para Lily Potter, Scorpius Malfoy es como la goma de mascar en su zapato. Un fastidio, tan imposible, insoportable y muy difícil de apartar. Pero ella puede vivir con ese dulce, y a la vez amargo chiclecito. Además, ¿a quien no le gusta el chicle de menta?_

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes ni la letra me de JKR y Paty Cantú... *Pucherito* ¡No es justo! Pero así es…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>××××× Chicle de menta y zapato ×××××<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maldito el día en que te encontré <strong>_

_**La hora en que te miré **_

_**Entraste a mi vida, y ya no hay salida**_

_**Me equivoqué**_

* * *

><p>Ese chico no dejaba de mirarla, era muy guapo, pero igual la ponía nerviosa. Hogsmade era agradable, pero ese rubio no la dejaba respirar. Donde giraba, ahí estaba. Aunque lo raro era que nunca lo había visto hasta hoy, y al parecer era amigo de Albus.<p>

-¿Ugg? ¿Podemos ir a Las tres escobas?-su primo la miro extrañado, ella no era de preguntar nada, solo lo hacía. Aun así solo asintió.

Cruzaron la calle y entraron, se sentaron en la mesa más lejana, donde esperaron a los gemelos Scanmander. Estos entraron con su hermano y sus amigos, el rubio incluido.

-Sentimos la tardanza, Lun-

-Pero Al nos detuvo preguntando por ti- Lysander empezaba, y Lorcan terminaba, o viceversa, eso siempre la divertía, pero ahora no era más que un fastidio.

-Ya sabes, la hermanita de trece, y él hermano de catorce que la protege…

-Ya paren y siéntense, por favor…- prácticamente les grito. Estaba tan distraída que no noto a su hermano y sus amigos acercándose.

-Alguien no está de buenas, eh, Ugg?

-¡Hermanita!- Albus se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Ella bufó, él, Teddy y James no podían ser hermanos normales, de esos que querían a sus molestosas hermanitas lo más lejos posible.

-Pelirroja- Duanne Zabini le guiño un ojo, mientras se sentaban. Ella bufo más fuerte, tampoco podían tener amigos normales. El rubio solo se sentó en la única silla que quedaba, que tenía que ser la que estaba frente a ella. Ella evito mirarlo, esto era el colmo.

-Él es Scorpius Malfoy…- presento su hermano, y cuando vio que esta no lo miraba le envió una mirada de suspicacia, por lo que ella tuvo que subir sus ojos esmeraldas hacía los grises tormenta.

-Un gusto- dijo irónica.

-_El gusto es mío… Lily._- su voz era divertida, aunque el rubio le sonrío sinceramente, y algo en el estómago de la chica brinco, dio vueltas y hasta bailó.

Lysander dijo que eran hadas, mientras que Lorcan dijo que no sabía cómo los torpo-soplos habían llegado hasta su panza. Hugo dijo que era el monstruito que tenían los Potter, ese que puso a su tío Harry verde cuando estaba en sexto curso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yo no quería y acepte<strong>_

_**Por un ratito te guarde**_

_**Yo no soy adorable**_

_**Tú eres insoportable**_

* * *

><p>-¡Lily!- La chica trato de esconderse pero no pudo, maldijo a sus libros internamente. Scorpius la alcanzo. Y Hugo, Lorcan y Lysander se fueron entre risas, sabían lo que venía, ¿Quién necesita enemigos cuando los tenía a ellos?- <em>¿Quieres salir conmigo a Hogsmade el este sábado?<em>- le sonrío de esa manera que hechizaba a todas, pero ella no era todas.

-Déjame pensar…- él la miro esperanzado., y ella sonrió dulcemente.-_No._- pero las esperanzas no desaparecieron de su rostro.- ¿Espera? No es fin de semana de Hogsmade…

-Solo los dos…- canturreo el rubio.

-¡No loca!- la pelirroja siguió caminando hacía su próxima clase, ya iba tarde

-¡Vamos! – la siguió.-Por favor… Solo una cita, aunque pierda el amor de mi vida y jamás me casé, ni tenga hijos, ni nietos, ni bisnietos, ni-

-¡Ugh! ¡Sí!- era peor que James y su mejor amigo, Kyle McLaggen, juntos.

-¿Sí, que?-le sonrió inocentemente.

-¡Sí voy, pero solo es _una_ cita!- El chico dio una carcajada, le tomo el rostro y al verla arrugar la nariz, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Y se alejó bailando.

A primera vista todos pensaban que era serio, quizás frío… Pero era todo lo contrario. Había conocido a Narcissa Malfoy, está le había dicho que su nieto era la reencarnación perdida de los Black en Gryffindor, que se resumía a un solo nombre y apellido, Sirius Black. Lily no pudo decirlo mejor, pues buscando en Grimmauld Place, encontró un video muggle con dicho difunto bailando de la misma forma que el rubio lo hacía.

-¡No te arrepentirás! ¡Y espero arrugues así la nariz en nuestra cita, _te ves muy adorable_!- grito pasillo abajo. Ahora el profesor Slughorn, y el curso entero de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw de cuarto reía ante tal escena, Ugg, Lorcs y Xander entre ellos.

-¡No lo soy!_ ¡Y eres insoportable!-_ lo era desde el principio, pero ahora que lo conocía mejor, desearía no haberle hablado hace un año.

-¡También te quiero, aunque mucho más!

-¡Ugh!- y con eso empojo al profesor, para entrar a la clase jalando a su primo y dándole con sus libros. No estaba humillada, solo fastidiada. Aunque otra vez estaba esa cosa en su estómago. Hadas, torpo-soplos o monstruito, era algo que la hacía querer ser un escregrutos de cola explosiva y quemarle el trasero a cada uno de los que se reían de ella en esos momentos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Insufrible amor, ¿cómo me pude enamorar?<strong>_

_**No te soporto es la verdad**_

_**Porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar**_

_**En mi zapato al caminar**_

_**Somos un caso muy real, pero te quiero**_

_**Yo te quiero**_

* * *

><p>Un año había pasado desde que la Potter había aceptado salir con él, un año desde su primer beso con el insufrible e imposible Malfoy. Unos meses después le había dicho que la amaba, y la cosa en su estómago brinco de alegría, podía incluso escucharla cantar, por lo que respondió con un 'Yo también'. Se arrepentía… *tss* ¡Aquién engañaba!<p>

El elfo domestico de su novio se paró justo frente a ella, encima de la mesa de Gryffindor, frente a todo el gran comedor. El día de San Valentín.

-Srta. Lun- dijo la voz chillona de Mubly, quién estaba algo sonrojado.- Un poema del joven amo…- saco una tarjeta y la voz dulzona de Scorpius resonó en el comedor.

_"Sus cabellos son rojos como el fuego_

_Sus ojos brillan cuales esmeraldas_

_Te deseo a cada instante _

_Quédate siempre conmigo" –_aquí el pequeño elfo se sonrojo tanto como la propia Lily.

_"¡Mejor no sigo porque Al tiene cara de asesino!"_

Todo el comedor reía, incluso la tía Minnie. Lily quería matarlo. Eso era peor que cuando llego a su casa a media noche para desearle un feliz cumpleaños, el día aún no había empezado y él ya estaba allí. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, un Scorpius muy colorado entro corriendo, un Albus, que si tenía cara de asesino tras él con varita en mano.

-¡Soy un adolecente hormonal! ¡No me mates por ser como tú!- chillo el rubio, anqué vio a su novia con la nariz arrugada y toda sonrojada. Le tiro un beso y un 'Te amo', ¡Mientras esquivaba una maldición de Al!

Había tratado de cortar con él, pero era como un hechizo de pegamento permanente. Lily movió la cabeza, y rio, abrazando a Hugo, quien si no fuera por su prima estaría rodando de la risa.

-¿Qué hice para ser embrujada con semejante sapo?- le susurro entre risas.

-Todo sapo tiene un príncipe dentro, aunque Scorp lo tenga muy, muy, muy en el fondo- rio su primo.

- ¿Quién le dijo que le pidiera consejos al tío George para escribir poemas?

-Si no le funciono a la tía Gin, ¿por qué le iba a funcionar a él?- la pelirroja suspiro.

-Porque sabe que me tiene desde el principio.

-Dios te cuide, primita.- y ella miro a su novio con amor, aunque no pudo evitar otra carcajada al ver como brincaba para esquivar las maldiciones de James y Albus. Claro, aun faltaban las de ella, pero él era único y también las esquivaría.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En la política y la fe<strong>_

_**No congeniamos, ya lo sé**_

_**Yo como carne roja, tú solo comes hojas**_

_**Y pensé…**_

* * *

><p>Estaban sentados en las escaleras del vestíbulo disfrutando del último día en la escuela del rubio, cuando…<p>

-¿A qué equipo le vas?- pregunto mirando a lo lejos. Ella sabía que él era único misterio que jamás resolvería, por eso sonríe.

-Es obvio, como mamá voy a jugar con las Arpías de Holyhead… Tiene que ser mi equipo favorito.

-Los Puddlemere United tienen un mejor buscador…

-¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué no puedo con él?

-Claro, más de lo que crees, pero, su buscador es vegetariano, o algo así, así que es más liviano-

-Ahora me dices gorda…- dijo ella irónica, aunque en sus ojos brillaba la diversión.

-No, aunque el buscador es muy apuesto-ella rió.

-Ahora eres gay… Has fingido muy bien…

-Bueno si yo tuviera un doble, me enamoraría de él, pero como no lo tengo, me quedo con yo, y con tú- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Su novio estaba loco.

-Ahora soy fea y te enamoras de mí porque no hay otro tú…- rió. Y paro de golpe.- ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

-Que si tuviera un gemelo, él estaría jugando como buscador-la miro divertido- En el mejor equipo, que son los Puddlemere United. Pero como no lo tengo, pues juego yo, ¿no?

Y eso le colmo la paciencia, haciendo que le diera un buen manotazo en la cabeza.

-¡Y eso!

-¡Por mentiroso!- el chico hiso un puchero.

-¡Pero si no miento!¡Soy el nuevo buscador de los Puddl-

-¡Pero no eres mejor buscador que yo! ¡Dile a las costillas que te comiste el otro día con BBQ que eres vegetariano! ¡Y no eres TAN apuesto!- se levantó y empezó a caminar, sus peleas no eran nuevas, siempre había al menos dos por día, Hogwarts jamás se aburría. Se giró al escuchar a Scorpius riendo.

-¡Eres muy difícil!

-¡Y tú un insufrible!

-¡Aun así me quieres!

-¡Como estas tan seguro!-estaban a solos unos centímetros del rostro del otro, y Scorpius le sonrió como aquella vez en Las tres escobas. Y ella río, recordando el hada-torpo-soplo-monstruito que había en su estómago.

-Por qué todos me quieren…- y con eso le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo como el loco que era. Ella lo seguía muy de cerca. -¡Te amo, sabes!

-¡Estúpido chicle, por desgracia yo también!- en eso lo atrapó

-¿Con qué chicle, eh? –ella le robo un beso.

-Si- rió- de menta…- y el río con ella.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Insufrible amor, ¿cómo me pude enamorar?<strong>_

_**No te soporto es la verdad**_

_**Porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar**_

_**En mi zapato al caminar**_

_**Somos un caso muy real, pero te quiero**_

_**Yo te quiero**_

* * *

><p>-Lily Luna, ¿aceptas a Scorpius Hyperión como esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en las buenas y en las malas, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separé? -Lily miro a Scorpius con cara de borrego hacía el matadero.<p>

-No tengo opción, ¿no?- su prometido movió la cabeza negativamente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ni loco te dejo ir, he esperado cinco años por esta noch-el Ministro de magia, Kingsley Shacklebot, soltó un risilla la que apenas pudo disimular con un carraspeo, interrumpiéndolos. Lily le dio un golpe al rubio en la cabeza, totalmente colorada. El solo rió a carcajadas.

-Bueno, acepto…- una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Una sonrisa de amor.

-Scorpius Hyperión, ¿aceptas a Lily Luna como esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en las buenas y en las malas, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separé? -Scorpius enmudeció, y por primera vez en su vida no parecía un niño de cinco años el día de navidad.

-No, no acepto…- Y Lily sintió como el chicle se despegaba de su corazón, bueno más bien como la goma de mascar se lo llevaba pegado.

Con sus ojos ya llenos de lágrimas pudo ver como todos los Weasley-Potter-Lupin, e incluso Draco Malfoy se acercaban con sus rostros coléricos. Solo fueron unos segundos de suspenso, pero para ella parecieron horas, sino días. Sintió unas manos suaves en su rostro, que guiaron sus ojos esmeraldas hacía esos, que desde el día uno, la fastidiaron, aunque los amaba a desmedida. Estaban llenos de sinceridad, madurez y suficiente amor como para llenar las estrellas del cielo.

-No, no acepto…-limpio sus lágrimas- Lun, no acepto porque ni la muerte ni nadie, pueden despegar este chicle de tu zapato, mucho menos de tú corazón, como sé que pensaste… -ella dejo salir un bufido_, 'Presume que me conoce bien'_, aunque amaba que lo hiciera.-Pero obvio te amo, y acepto ser tu esposo hasta el fin de los días, y mucho más allá… Y así velaremos a nuestros hijos, y nuestros nietos, y a nues-

-¡Ya cállate y bésame!- Y así lo hizo, bastante gustoso.

-¡Y ahora los declaro, Marido y Mujer!- Scorpius se separó de Lily y sin más susurro:

-Chicle de menta y zapato…- lo que ocasiono que esta le diera un buen golpe en el brazo, aunque él sabía que recibiría eso más por escucharla reír, y debe acéptalo, discutir con él. Si no hay locura, no hay amor, y a ellos dos les sobraba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yo estoy más loca cada mes<strong>_

_**Tú insufrible y a la vez, **_

_**Eres tan vulnerable,t**__**an tierno, tan besable…**_

_**Siempre te amaré**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_¡Espero con esta loca idea me perdonen! Jiji ¡Simplemente me qué tan…¡Lily-y-Scorpius! Jiji Saben que les quiero y no me olvido de ustedes, ahora estoy un poco rush; escuela, iglesia, ser nueva en una escuela en la que nada cuenta, trabajos en casa, una abuela totalmente 'ku-ku' y una cola monstruosa y enana a la cual llamo 'Cosa', pero es mi hermanita de nueve años… _

_Bien, ¡Que Papito les cuide! ¡Las quiero a sobre manera!_

_**Moone… Lilu'u :D**_


End file.
